


Here's to Us

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dating, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Here's to Us

“Here’s to shit weeks but great friends!” Emily exclaimed. She raised her glass into the air - a gin and tonic, of course, followed by the drinks of the rest of the BAU ladies, JJ, Garcia, Tara and you.

“There’s nothing better than booze and my babes after a long week.” Tara laughed, taking a long sip of her Sidecar. “God, I love Cognac.”

Ew. Cognac.

Garcia sauntered in between Tara and Emily, hip-checking them both and chugging back nearly half of her sunny-colored Cosmo. “Even all the cat pictures didn’t wipe my brain of this week’s crap. Here’s to booze too.”

After two extremely difficult cases, both involving kids, all of you needed time to decompress. Booze was the great equalizer in your case, wiping the shitty ways humans were shit to other human beings with each sip. Barely 15 minutes into your night out, everyone’s drinks were gone, including your Tom Collins. “More booze!” You screamed.

Along with Tara, you strolled up to the bar, eyeing the cute bartender and re-ordered all of your drinks to bring back to the table. Uber rides back to your place were definitely happening tonight. You’d all had such shitty weeks that no one wanted to be the designated driver. 

“Drink up, bitches!”

Nearly an hour later, all of you were nursing your third drinks and talking about any and all things that didn’t have to do with work, because fuck that, you were off the clock. “Ok ladies, real talk,” Garcia said. She was so fucking cute. Three drinks in and she already looked like she was bombed; she wasn’t talking like it, but she definitely looked it. “How’s everyone’s dating life? It’s circle time. Sam and I are on and off, but I wanna be on right now, because your ray of sunshine needs to get laid again.”

Tara snorted and buried her head in Garcia’s shoulder. “Then go get him, girl. As for me, I’ve been on a few dates since I shed that 185 pounds, but no such luck.” Turning around, she pointed at her body, a royal blue dress hugging her curves in all the best ways. “No one seems to be able to handle all of this.”

Garcia lifted her hand and gave Tara the most drunken high-five ever. “Then you wait for someone that knows how amazing you are!”

“I plan on it.”

Really, the only one who was having any luck in the romance department was JJ - still happily married with two beautiful boys after 10 years with the love of her life. Emily and Mark were still together, but her new role as Unit Chief was definitely starting to come between them; she quickly shut down talk of the two of them and switched to you. “Y/N, what about you. Anything new in the love life?”

“I have never been in a relationship,” you said confidently. It was ‘weird’ apparently, but you hadn’t really found anyone, man or woman, that made you swoon, so until that happened you were perfectly fine on your own. 

There was a significant amount of surprise from your friends. “I’ve had crushes, but no one’s really done it for me yet, so…” You swigged back some more of your third Tom Collins as you heard giggling come from behind you.

“You’ve never been in a relationship?” Someone scoffed. “Seriously? What are you 25?”

“Nearly 30 actually,” you smiled. You were aware that some people thought it was weird, but it was your vagina so they could fuck off. You turned around, your attention coming back towards the people who actually mattered to you when the woman making the snide remarks apparently opened her mouth again to say something.

“What is it to you?” Emily asked. Drunk Emily was great. This was going to be fun. “Why do you care if she’s fucked someone or not?” You snorted at the way she could flip between professional Unit Chief and drunk best friend. That’s also what you loved about your ladies; they just accepted you as you were whether they understood something or not. All four of them had been in relationships, but they could also get why someone might not want to be.

“I don’t care. It’s just weird.”

“Why is it weird? Who says it’s weird?” Garcia slurred. 

“It’s just…it’s weird.”

“Everyone’s been in relationships.” One of the other girls chimed in. “It makes people wonder what must be wrong with her. I mean, she’s pretty. She can hold a conversation. You seem like you’ve been cracking jokes with each other so what the hell is wrong.”

“Exactly, she’s so fucking fantastic that no one has been able to meet her level yet,” JJ said, chewing on an ice cube at the bottom of her last jack and coke. “More drinks?”

“Gods, yes,” you laughed.

JJ walked away to grab more drinks while these women quizzed you about your lack of relationships. “Maybe I’m asexual. Maybe I’m questioning my sexuality. Maybe I just don’t feel like a relationship because I have a job I love that takes up a lot of my time. Not everyone needs to be in a relationship. I’ll be in one when I want to be with someone who’s just as amazing as I am.”

Again you turned to talk to your friends, but they just kept going. You had this sense that had they not been drinking, they would’ve let it go by now, but the combination of not understanding slash not wanting to understand and booze just kept them going. “Okay, but here’s the thing,” Tara said, walking around the table to grab her drink from JJ’s hand. “Here’s the really important thing. Maybe, just maybe, it’s none of your damn business.”

Tara took no shit; it was one of the things you loved about her and made her fit in so well with the rest of the group. And while you loved having your friends back you 100 percent, it was you the women were talking about and you loved having the last word. “If you wanna go on talking about me, you can go right ahead and do that. I don’t really care. All I can say is that you should look back and question what you know and why you think it’s weird that I’ve never been in a relationship. If you actually think about it, you’ll probably come to realize that there’s nothing weird about it if you’ve lived in my shoes.”

For the final time, you turned around to your friends. “Here’s to JJ and Will. Here’s to Tara going on a successful date. Here’s to Garcia getting Sam back into bed. Here’s to Emily being a badass. And of course, here’s to me finding someone that is equally as awesome as I am.”

That silenced the women behind you.

“Cheers!”


End file.
